Historiarium of Semi Arthropoda
by Inersia45Radiasi
Summary: Diawali dengan sebuah sejarah yang mengubah kehidupan makhluk kecil di suatu taman. Cerita tentang kerajaan Insecta dimana pemimpinnya adalah para makhluk bersayap indah, kupu-kupu. / "Kalau kau ingin mendapatkah takhta, milikilah anak sebelum 'Sang Larva' menjadi kupu-kupu."/ Warning: R-15, OOC, Gender Bender, AU!BugsLife HalfModern, Some Pairing(s) / DLDR


**DLDR**

* * *

Pada mulanya, ada suatu taman yang indah—tidak pernah dijamah oleh manusia. Taman yang penuh bunga, subur, dan terawat ini hanya ditempati oleh makhluk hidup tak bertulang belakang. Mereka disebut serangga. Tanpa otak, tanpa akal budi, mereka hidup rukun dan berdampingan. Meskipun damai, rantai makanan tetap berlangsung.

Sampai pada suatu hari, setetes air mata matahari terjatuh ke bumi dan menumbuhkan suatu bunga yang bersinar seperti matahari. Karena tidak tahu apa-apa, semua serangga tidak berani mendekati bunga tersebut. Hingga seekor kupu-kupu—terbang tanpa arah pada malam hari—melihat keindahan bunga bak mentari itu. Kupu-kupu itu pun hinggap dan menghisap nektar bunganya. Setelah kenyang, dia pun kembali ke koloni.

Diperjalanan, kupu-kupu itu merasa aneh dengan dirinya. Tubuhnya mulai bersinar terang dari atas ke bawah. Sinarnya menutupinya dan membentuk suatu bentuk yang aneh. Antenanya menghilang, bentuk tubuhnya yang ramping menjadi besar, warna kulitnya yang hitam berubah putih, dan wajahnya yang memiliki mata yang besar berubah menjadi kepala yang lengkap dengan hidung, sepasang mata, mulut, dan rambut yang menutupi bagian kepalanya. Tidak hanya itu, mata, hati, dan pikirannya terbuka penuh. Dia mulai bisa merasakan sekelilingnya—melihat semua benda yang indah. "Hidup", kata yang tepat untuknya sekarang. Tiba-tiba ia sadar, dirinya telanjang—dada bidangnya dan sesuatu yang ada diantara pahanya. Paniklah dirinya. Ia pun segera membungkus dirinya dengan daun dan kelopak bunga.

Hatta, dia pun menceritakan semua itu kepada kupu-kupu lain. Karena bukan makhluk berakal budi, mereka tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan sang kupu-kupu yang memiliki tubuh sempurna itu. Tetapi karena sayap indah dan bercahaya terang yang dimilikinya, mereka pun menurut dan mengikuti kemana mereka diajak. Saat sampai di tempat bunga itu tumbuh, sang kupu-kupu bersayap terang itu—dengan bahasa isyarat tubuh—menyuruh mereka untuk menghisap nektar yang ada dibunga itu.

Satu persatu, kupu-kupu yang sudah menghisap nektarnya berubah seperti kupu-kupu pertama. Yang betina menjadi perempuan, yang jantan menjadi laki-laki. Tidak lupa pula mereka menutup tubuh dan kemaluannya dengan dedaunan dan bunga. Setelah semua kupu-kupu menjadi 'setengah sempurna', sang kupu-kupu pertama menyuruh untuk menyebarkan nektar tersebut ke seluruh taman agar semua serangga bisa merasakan hal yang sama. "Lumuri daun dengan nektar-nektar ini!" perintahnya dan semua kupu-kupu pun menurut. Sang kupu-kupu berpikir bahwa dengan melumuri daun dengan nektar dapat merubah ulat yang jadi anak-anak para kupu-kupu bisa berubah dan menjadi sama seperti mereka—bedanya hanya tanpa sayap.

Beberapa hari setelah kejadian itu, 'sang kupu-kupu' memutuskan untuk memimpin dan menjad raja bagi para kupu-kupu di taman itu. Dan seluruh rakyat kupu-kupu pun setuju. Terbentuklah suatu kerajaan kupu-kupu.

Di waktu lain, seekor lebah—lebih tepatnya ratu lebah—sedang berterbangan di sekitar taman. Lebah itu pun melihat bunga yang sama seperti yang pernah dilihat 'raja kupu-kupu'. Hanya bedanya tidak bersinar karena pada saat itu masih siang. Sang ratu yang melihat keindahan bunga itu tergoda untuk menghisap nektarnya. Dengan instingnya, ia pun menghisap nektar yang ada di bunga itu. tak lama kemuadia, kejadian yang sama pun terjadi—sang ratu lebah berubah menjadi setengah 'bertubuh'—dengan tetap memiliki sengatan di belakangnya dan sayap di punggungnya. Selain perubahan fisik, dia juga mengalami perubahan akal budi. Dirinya yang menyadari bahwa badan elok dan indahnya yang telanjang harus ditutupi.

Dengan menggunakan rumput dan kelopak bunga yang menutupi tubuhnya, ia pun segera kembali ke istananya—atau nama lainnya sarang lebah. Ia pun mengajak lebah lain untuk menghisap nektar yang sama. Lebah-lebah itu pun berubah menjadi bentuk yang serupa tapi tak sama seperti ratu lebah ataupun koloni kupu-kupu—yang sudah lebih dulu menghisap nektar dari bunga tersebut. Sang ratu pun menyuruh untuk memberikan nektar itu pada para larvanya.

Ajaibnya, nektar dari bunga itu tak pernah habis.

Dan untuk seterusnya, kelompok kupu-kupu dan kelompok lebah selalu menghisap nektar yang ada di dalam bunga itu—meskipun tidak melupakan bunga-bunga yang lain. Mereka pun sama sekali tidak pernah perdebat karena waktu makan mereka sengaja dibuat beda. Lebah pada siang hari dan kupu-kupu pada malam hari—kebiasaan tanpa kesepakatan.

Setelah itu berlangsung lama, Raja Kupu-kupu dan Ratu Lebah bertemu di suatu sore. Keduanya saling bertatapan dengan bunga mentari diantara mereka. Entah kenapa ada perasaan yang membuat mereka ingin mendekat satu sama lain. Mereka pun akhirnya jatuh cinta dan saling mencintai diam-diam. Selain berbagi bunga, mereka pun berbagi hati tanpa ketahuan oleh siapapun. Hanya pada saat matahari terbenam saja mereka punya waktu untuk bersama. Sampai pada suatu hari, mereka melakukan hubungan suami istri diam-diam.

Di lain waktu, serangga lain—masih tak memiliki akal budi—merasa iri melihat perubahan yang terjadi pada kupu-kupu dan lebah. Mereka pun satu persatu memakan bagian bunga mentari itu. Daunnya, batangnya, akarnya, semua mereka makan. Dan benar saja, serangga yang memakan bagian tumbuhan itu berubah menjadi sama seperti lebah dan kupu-kupu. Tubuh jantan dan betina yang sempurna—dengan tetap memiliki ciri khas sendiri. Tanduk di kepala, sayap, ekor, tubuh yang panjang; itu yang membuat mereka berbeda.

Tidak disengaja, kupu-kupu pengawal dan lebah pekerja melihat perlakuan serangga yang lain, segera melaporkan kejadian itu pada Raja Kupu-kupu dan Ratu Lebah. Mereka pun segera menuju tempat kejadian. Pada waktu bersamaan, kedua makhluk penghisap nektar ini bertemu. Untuk sesaat terjadi adu mulut tetapi berhasil dileraikan oleh Sang Raja Kupu-kupu dan Sang Ratu Lebah. Mereka pun mengadakan perjanjian untuk saling melindungi sesama penghisap nektar dan melindungi bunga itu dari serangga lain. Keduanya pun damai—meskipun rakyat belum tahu bahwa Ratu Lebah sedang hamil anaknya Raja Kupu-kupu.

Waktu berjalan hingga akhirnya Sang Ratu bertelur. Berbeda dari ratu lebah yang biasanya menghasilkan ratusan telur, ia menghasilkan dua telur. Telur-telur itu menetas dan menjadi larva yang belum jelas spesiesnya—entah seekor kupu-kupu atau lebah. Larva itu berbentuk seperti bayi manusia. Tetapi, karena ketakutan Ratu Lebah, ia pun membawa pergi anak itu ke kerajaan kupu-kupu agar dibesarkan menjadi kupu-kupu pula. Di waktu yang sama, kerajaan kupu-kupu mulai melakukan aliansi antar sesama _Insecta_ yang sudah berubah menjadi 'sempurna'—meskipun tidak sesempurna kupu-kupu yang memiliki kekuatan. Ya, entah kenapa kupu-kupu yang menghisap nektar pertama itu memiliki kekuatan supernatural. Dia bisa menumbuhkan macam-macam tumbuhan.

Sementara itu, sang ratu lebah masih dalam perjalanan menuju kerajaan kupu-kupu. Sesampainya disana, pemimpin lebah itu disambut baik oleh kerajaan kupu-kupu. Setelah itu, ia diperbolehkan untuk bertemu dengan pemimpin kupu-kupu. Saat bertemu dengannya, ia meminta suaminya itu untuk merawat kedua larva mereka. Tetapi Sang Raja ingin Sang Ratu merawat salah satu larvanya. Akhirnya sepakatlah mereka untuk membesarkan satu larva masing-masing.

Meskipun saling mencintai, seorang raja harus memiliki anak dari kupu-kupu lain. Begitu pula sang ratu lebah yang harus melanjutkan keturunan lebah-lebahnya. Mereka pun melakukan kawin dengan sesama spesiesnya.

Beberapa tahun kemudian, besarlah kedua larva itu sampai masanya mereka menjadi kepompong. Sebelum kepompong, mereka memiliki kekuatan yang terwariskan dari ayahnya yaitu menumbuhkan tanaman. Sang larva calon kupu-kupu bisa menumbuhkan bunga, macam-macam tanaman beracun, serta tanaman pemakan serangga. Sementara sang larva calon lebah hanya bisa menumbuhkan macam-macam bunga saja tetapi ia bisa mengendalikan madu seperti mengendalikan elemen air. Kedua larva tersebut berjenis kelamin betina dan mereka akan menjadi ratu bagi kerajaannya.

Dan ketika saatnya mereka memegang kerajaan—tepatnya saat mereka sudah sempurna menjadi lebah dan kupu-kupu, mereka berencana untuk mengadakan pertemuan sekaligus kesepakatan berteman. Pada waktu ini, sang raja kupu-kupu dan sang ratu lebah sudah mati.

Beberapa hari sebelum melakukan pertemuan, kupu-kupu dan lebah mencari pasangannya terlebih dahulu dan membuat telur yang nantinya menjadi calon raja atau ratu berikutnya. Setelah itu, mereka ingin pergi sendiri—tanpa pengawalan. Mereka juga sudah mengatakan pada saudara-saudaranya bahwa pertemuan mereka di tempat bunga mentari tumbuh.

Mereka pun bertemu pada sore hari. Saat keduanya saling bertemu dan membicarakan kerajaan, tiba tiba seekor laba-laba menjerat mereka dengan cepat menggunakan benangnya. Entah bagaimana laba-laba yang masih tidak berakal budi itu berhasil menangkap mangsanya. Kupu-kupu dan lebah panik saat laba-laba itu mulai membungkus tubuh mereka dengan benangnya. Dimulai dari si lebah, laba-laba itu memakan kepalanya dengan kasar. Dimulai dari kepala, sudah jelas sang lebah mati dengan cepat. Meskipun belum habis sepenuhnya, laba-laba kembali bergerak dan memakan sang kupu-kupu. Kedua makhluk itu sekarang tidak memiliki kepala.

Tiba-tiba, sang laba-laba merasa aneh pada tubuhnya. Dirinya perlahan berubah menjadi 'sempurna' tetapi dengan ciri empat tangan laba-laba dipunggungnya. Dia yang sekarang memiliki pikiran, membawa kedua mangsanya ke sarangnya. Di sarangnya, entah apa yang menggodanya—ia ingin melakukan 'sesuatu' pada kupu-kupu dan lebah tak berkepala itu. Dilepas gaun bunga mereka hingga mereka telanjang. Setelah itu, ia bersetubuh dengan kupu-kupu dan lebah yang sudah tak bernyawa itu. Kenikmatan yang lucu dan menyenangkan baru ia rasakan pertama kali dengan tubuh yang 'sempurna'. Ia pun membagikan mayat itu kepada laba-laba lain membiarkan mereka memakannya. Mereka berubah menjadi 'sempurna'—sama seperti laba-laba pertama itu.

Sementara di kerajaan—baik kupu-kupu maupun lebah—para saudara mulai gelisah karena kakaknya tak kunjung pulang. Akhirnya mereka pergi ke tempat yang sudah dikatakan kakaknya pada malam hari. Kedua pihak mempersiapkan diri jikalau akan ada pertempuran. Ribuan pasukan dikomandokan. Saat diperjalan, para saudara kupu-kupu melihat beberapa kelopak bunga yang jadi pakaian kakaknya. Mereka segera mempercepat langkahnya untuk bisa melihat apa yang terjadi. Tetapi sang bungsu—yang masih ulat—melihat kelopak bunga yang sama tetapi berhamburan hingga membentuk sebuah jejak. Dia pun mengikuti jejak itu.

Dan saat ini, bunga air mata mentari mekar di tengah, kedua makhluk penghisap nektar memasang wajah kesal saat bertemu. Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi, mereka bersiap dengan senjata mereka masing-masing. Dan perang pun terjadi pada malam itu tanpa mempedulikan kecurigaan mereka.

Fajar pun tiba. Matahari naik menyinari ratusan mayat lebah dan kupu-kupu. Lebah kalah karena kupu-kupu memiliki kekuatan yang lebih dari pada lebah meskipun lebah memiliki tenaga yang lebih dari para kupu-kupu—terutama dalam serangan berkoloni dan sengatan.

Mereka—para lebah—mundur dan pergi menjauh, menghilangkan jejak mereka. Sementara sang bungsu baru kembali saat peperangan sudah usai. Sang adik bisa kembali dengan selamat karena kulitnya yang memiliki racun. Jadi, para laba-laba tidak bisa menyentuhnya. Hatta, ia mengatakan bahwa yang membunuh kakak—Sang Ratu—bukan lebah, melainkan laba-laba. Dia menujukan beberapa helai rambut dan mahkota kakaknya. Dia bilang, ini ditemukan di hutan gelap yang dihuni oleh laba-laba. Sang kakak dari si bungsu sekaligus adik setelah kakaknya yang seorang ratu menyesal telah melakukan peperangan dengan lebah. Tetapi semua sudah terlambat. Seluruh serangga sudah sejak awal membenci lebah karena sengatannya. Itulah mengapa kupu-kupu—lebih tepatnya Sang Ratu Kupu-kupu ingin melakukan perjanjian dengan lebah—yang nyatanya adalah saudarnya sendiri.

Sejak saat itu, para lebah tidak pernah terlihat lagi. Mereka sudah dianggap musuh oleh para _Insecta_. Selain itu, demi menjaga perdamaian, _class Insecta_ menebang dan menghancurkan bunga air mata mentari itu. Hari lepas hari, kerajaan pun berubah. Taman pun berubah. Peraturan dibuat.

 _Inilah kisah para makhluk kecil setengah serangga._

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Historiarum of Semi Arthropoda**

 **Rate : M**

 **Genre : Fantasy, Romance, Half Sci-fi, Supernatural, Istana Sentris(feodal)**

 **Disclaimer : Sengoku Basara (c) Capcom**

 **Warning : R-15, OOC, Gender Bender, AU!BugsLife HalfModern, Some Pairing(s)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1. Prolog: Insecta**

* * *

"Hah!? Jadi ratu? Tidak ah!" seru seorang perempuan yang memakai gaun pendek selutut yang terbuat dari bunga _Zinnia_ , berambut panjang terikat dengan hiasan bunga pada ikat rambutnya, dan tanpa alas kaki—sedang duduk santai di atas daun bunga mawar.

"Ayolah, Keiji- _san_. Kau mau membiarkan Mitsunari- _sama_ menikah dengan kaum yang berbeda dengan kita?" ucap seorang perempuan berambut pendek—sebelah kanan berantakan dan sebelah kiri rapi, memakai baju yang terbuat dari daun _Mayana,_ dan tanpa alas kaki pula.

"Nanti aku tidak bisa menikmati kehidupan seperti ini lagi, Sakon, " balas Keiji sambil berayun-ayun di atas daun bunga mawar itu.

"Ya tapi—Keiji- _san_! Berhenti berayun di bunga itu!" seru Sakon panik.

"Kenapa?" tanya Keiji seolah anak polos.

"Itu bunga mawar! Durinya tajam!" Sakon semakin panik ketika Keiji semakin mendekat dengan salah satu durinya.

"Kau takut?" Keiji dengan santainya bersender dekat dengan duri mawar.

"KEIJI- _SAN_!" Sakon malah merengek ketakutan begitu Keiji menyentuh tepat di bagian tertajam dari bunga cantik itu.

"Ahaha! Ini hanya mawar, Sakon," kata Keiji lalu turun dari bunga mawar yang lebih tinggi dan lebih besar dari tubuhnya. "Lagipula, kenapa kau mengikutiku sampai ke Hutan Mawar? Bukannya ulat tidak seharusnya berkeliaran di sini?" tanya Keiji sambil berjalan keluar dari hutan yang ia sebut.

"Keiji- _san_ juga sedang apa disini? Keiji- _san_ 'kan masih ulat!"

"Benarkah? Kok tidak terasa ya?" Keiji memegang punggungnya dan merabanya. "Benar ya! Aku belum punya sayap! Hehehe..."

"Keiji- _san_ , Keiji- _san_ ~" Sakon menggeleng-geleng pasrah.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau sedang apa menjemputku kemari? Lalu kau juga tiba-tiba membicarakan tentang pernikahan? Aku tidak ada minat menikah dengan Mitsunari," ucap Keiji.

"Kenapa? Mitsunari- _sama_ 'kan orangnya tampan, kuat, berani, raja lagi! Ditambah masih muda!" puji Sakon lalu mengambil sesuatu di kantung celananya—sebuah benda tipis yang dengan layar seukuran dengan tangannya dan terlihat canggih. "Lihat ini!" dia menyentuh layar dari benda datar itu dan menunjukan beberapa gambar yang dipanggil 'Mitsunari' itu. "Tampankan? Tampankan!?"

Semangatnya Sakon dalam menunjukan gambarnya sampai mendorong Keiji hingga hampir terjatuh. "Sa—sakon! Jangan dorong-dorong!"

"Hehe! Maaf Keiji- _san_! Keiji- _san...,_ "tiba-tiba, Sakon menyadari sesuatu. "Ke—Keiji- _san_ tidak apa-apa!? KEIJI- _SAN_ TERLUKA!?" Sakon segera menjauh dari Keiji.

"E? Ada apa, Sakon?" Keiji memiringkan kepalnya bingung dengan tangan kanannya mengusap lengan kirinya.

"Kei... Keiji- _san_ tahu kan... aku... spesies apa...?" Sakon gemetar memeluk dirinya sendiri.

"Ngengat?"

"Se... sebelum itu...?"

"Ulat bulu," terlihat wajah Keiji yang tidak mengerti sama sekali akan pertanyaan yang Sakon tanyakan.

"Keiji- _san_ tidak merasa sesak? Tidak merasa gatal? Tidak merasa ada yang aneh?" Sakon masih memastikan sesuatu.

Keiji menggeleng. "Sakon, aku baik-baik saja. Dan meskipun kau ulat bulu, kau itu tidak berbulu."

Sakon pun menghembus nafas lega. "Keiji- _san._ Aku ini spesies ulat berbahaya sebelum menjadi ngengat. Kulitku ini sangat mematikan. Karena itu, tidak boleh ada yang menyentuhku kecuali sesama ngengat. Itu pun harus yang masih menjadi ulat."

"Karena daun kesukaanmu juga mengandung racun," simpul Keiji.

"Lupakan soal itu! Tadi Keiji- _san_ bertanya soal kedatanganku menjemput Keiji- _san_ , iya kan?"

Keiji membalas dengan anggukan.

"Ishida Mitsunari- _sama_ adalah seorang raja sejak dirinya menjadi kupu-kupu dan umurnya baru 15 tahun. Meskipun masih muda, umur segitu sudah waktunya untuk Mitsunari- _sama_ memiliki pewaris," jelas Sakon.

"Lalu?"

"Keiji- _san_ adalah anggota kerajaan juga—dimana ketika Keiji- _san_ menjadi kupu-kupu, Keiji- _san_ harus menjadi ratu karena Keiji- _san_ keturunan kupu-kupu berdarah kerajaan asli. Jadi, yang cocok untuk menikah dengan Mitsunari- _sama_...,"

"Oh, begitu," tanpa dilanjutkan, Keiji mengerti dengan apa yang dimaksud Sakon. "Supaya Mitsunari bisa menjadi raja?"

Sakon mengangguk mendengar pertanyaan Keiji.

"Supaya aku bisa santai dari tugas kerajaan karena Mitsunari rajanya?"

Sakon mengangguk lagi.

"Supaya ada keturunan?"

Anggukan ketiga dari Sakon.

"Tidak peduli!"

Jawaban yang membuat Sakon terkejut. "A-aah! Kenapa? Keiji- _san_ juga ingin kerajaan kita makmur 'kan?"

"Ini saran siapa?"

Sakon berpikir sejenak. "Tetua?" jawabnya.

"Pertanyaannya," Keiji mendekati Sakon lalu bersender di bahu Sakon dengan sikunya. "Mitsunari menginginkanku tidak?" Keiji mengangkat salah satu alisnya.

"Keiji- _san_!" Sakon pun menjauh dari Keiji. "Ja—jangan dekat-dekat!"

"Tidak apa-apa Sakon. Sebentar lagi aku akan berganti kulit!" kata Keiji sambil mengusap lengannya.

Sakon kembali menjawab pertanyaan sebelumnya. "Yah... tidak juga sih..."

"Kalau begitu," Keiji berjalan mendekati Sakon, "Aku tidak cocok dengan Mitsunari, 'kan?"

Melihat Keiji semakin dekat dengan dirinya, Sakon ikut mundur. "Keiji- _san_ , jangan... mendekat... ku—kulitku... beracun..." Keiji berjalan mendekat sembari meluruskan tangannya seolah ingin menyentuh sesuatu. Sakon yang terus mundur karena tidak ingin disentuh akhirnya terpojok karena ada tumbuhan di belakangnya. "Kei—Keiji- _san_..."

Sakon yang terpojok hanya bisa menatap 'tuannya' yang begitu dekat dengan wajahnya. Dia memepetkan tubuhnya agar tidak terjadi kontak langsung dengan kulit Keiji. "Kei... ji... – _san_?" tatapan Keiji yang datar menatap lurus ke mata Sakon. Sakon hanya menelan ludah.

Sementara tangan Keiji yang lurus melewati Sakon dan bergerak di belakangnya. Sakon yang tidak melihat ke belakang bertanya, "A—ada apa?"

Keiji pun menarik tangannya dan didapati sepucuk daun hijau kemerah-merahan di tangannya. "Buka mulutmu dan gigit ini...," perintah Keiji. Sakon menurut. Dia membuka mulutnya sedangkan Keiji memasukan pucuk daun itu ke mulut Sakon. "Bagaimana?" Keiji meminta pendapat.

Sakon yang menerima daun itu mengunyahnya pelan. Lalu, "Huoooo! _Castor Plants_! Makanan terlezat yang mematikan bagi para serangga lain!" seru Sakon girang. Baginya, daun beracun ini adalah makanan yang paling enak. Tetapi, lagi-lagi, " Keiji- _san_! Jangan disentuh! Tanaman ini beracun!" panik Sakon lalu segera mengambil daun yang dipegang Keiji.

Melihat Sakon yang suka panik setiap saat, Keiji hanya bisa tertawa kecil. "Sakon, Sakon. Sudah sembilan tahun kita berteman dan kau baru panik sekarang-sekarang? Ckckck..."

"Maksudnya?" Sakon bingung dengan pernyataan Keiji.

"Aku sering menyentuhmu, keluargamu, makananmu, pekerjaanmu... tetapi aku tidak pernah terkena racunmu. Sampai sekarang pun aku masih hidup!"

"Iya, tapi... tetap saja menakutkan. Kalau aku tidak sengaja melukai Keiji- _san_ , para kupu-kupu dan ngengat akan menyalahkanku...," ucap Sakon sedih sambil memakan daun yang tadi ia ambil dari tangan Keiji.

"Tidak apa-apa Sakon. Kamu tidak perlu khawatir tentang aku. Karena aku," Keiji mengayunkan tangannya—sebuah sulur tanaman _kincir air_ datang dan melilit pinggang Keiji lalu mengangkatnya tinggi. "Adalah calon kupu-kupu terang," sambungnya membuka lebar tangannya. Efek sinar matahari dari belakang Keiji membuat dirinya terlihat megah dan agung. Sementara Sakon malah kagum ditempat.

"Kau duluan saja ke istana. Nanti aku menyusul," Keiji berbalik badan.

"Tunggu! Keiji- _san_ mau kemana?" tanya Sakon.

"Jalan-jalan," sulur yang mengikat Keiji menariknya ke dalam hutan. Sesaat sebelum Keiji menajuh, "Sakon, di belakangmu masih banyak _castor plants_!" serunya.

Sakon melihat kebelakang—sebuah tanaman menjulang tinggi dengan daun menjari yang bertangkai dan berbatang merah serta buah berwarna merah yang tumbuh dibatangnya. Sang ulat berpakaian daun _Mayana_ itu meneteskan air liurnya, "Aku baru tahu kalau di dekat hutan mawar ada _castor_ sebanyak INI!" berpuluh tumbuhan _castor_ yang tumbuh subur.

Tetapi, saat Sakon menarik daun _castor_ itu, "Oh ya... tujuan utamaku ke sini 'kan... menjemput Keiji- _san_! Akh!" Sakon menjambak rambutnya, "Aku bisa dimarahi Mitsunari- _sama_!" keluhnya sambil menangis bombay. "Ya sudahlah... sebelum dimarahi, perut harus diisi dulu~" ujarnya lalu melahap daun-daun _castor_ dengan semangat.

* * *

 _Bertahun-tahun setelah Kupu-kupu dan Lebah saling mencintai, jumlah kupu-kupu terang semakin berkurang. Bahkan keturunan sang raja kupu-kupu pertama sudah mulai sedikit akibat serangan para lebah dan predator serangga, Laba-laba._

 _Agar kerajaan kupu-kupu tidak hancur, para kupu-kupu pun mengadakan perjanjian berteman dengan seluruh serangga. Perjanjian yang memuat dua peraturan utama untuk seluruh Insecta:_

 _1\. Para Class Archnoidea adalah musuh._

 _2\. Tidak boleh bersekutu atau berteman atau melakukan kontak dengan Bangsa Lebah._

 _Dan meskipun melemah, sampai sekarang pun kupu-kupu tetap menjadi raja bagi seluruh Insecta karena kekuatannya yang bisa mengendalikan tanaman._

* * *

Disuatu hutan dengan pohon dan tanaman yang menjulang tinggi dengan daun yang lebat dimana sinar matahari saja tidak bisa menyentuh tanahnya, seekor ulat bergaun bunga _zinnia_ —dengan bentuk tubuh seperti manusia—sedang berjalan di dalamnya. Sepi, hening, dan gelap tergambar jelas di dalam hutan yang miskin warna itu. Tiba-tiba,

Syuuut!

Benang tipis dari arah jam tiga menjulur dengan cepatnya ke arah Keiji seolah ingin mengikatnya. Keiji yang menyadari dirinya diawasi mengangkat tangannya setinggi bahu—tanaman _Brocchinia Reducta_ tumbuh dari tanah membentuk dinding, melindungi Keiji, dan menghentikan gerakan dari benang itu. Dari arah belakang, lima benang kembali menjulur. Keiji menggerakan tangannya pula, kali ini ia menggunakan tumbuhan bernama _Byblis_. Daun panjang dari tanaman ini melilit Keiji lalu mengangkatnya. Keiji berhasil menghindar dari serangan kedua sementara benang-benang tadi menancap ke tanah. Serangan ke tiga kembali di lemparkan. Keiji hampir tidak bisa mendengar suaranya hingga tangannya terikat oleh benang itu.

"Akh!" Keiji ditarik paksa oleh benang itu dari tumbuhan yang mengangkatnya. Keiji yang masih belum mau kalah mengepalkan tangannya agar lilitan _Byblis-_ nya semakin ketat. Agar dirinya tidak telepas, Keiji membalas tarikan benang itu. Dengan bantuan kekuatan dari tumbuhan _Byblis_ , terjadi tarik menarik antara tanaman dan benang dengan Keiji ditengahnya. Tapi, "Uwa!" benang itu terputus dan Keiji terlempar dari tanamannya.

Keiji segera bangkit dan menyiapkan diri untuk menghadapi serangan berikutnya. Benang kali ini keluar dari berbagai arah. Atas, kiri, kanan, belakang, depan—Keiji sudah terkepung. Keiji pun membiarkan dirinya terikat oleh benang-benang itu. Seluruh benang itu berhasil membungkus tubuh Keiji. Tetapi, Keiji mengeluarkan cairan kental dari tubuhnya yang membuat benang-benang itu meluncur dan melepaskan tubuhnya. Keiji bebas.

Tetapi belum selesai sampai di situ. Keiji meraih benang-benang itu lalu menariknya sekuat tenaga. Suatu sosok bertangan enam dan berkaki dua memunculkan wujudnya. Keiji kembali menumbuhkan tanaman lagi, " _Venus Flytrap_!" serunya lalu menyatukan kedua telapaknya tangannya seperti menangkap bola.

Sosok itu termakan oleh tanaman yang ditumbuhkan Keiji. Keiji mendekati tanamannya itu lalu melihat siapa yang menyerangnya tadi.

"Yo, anak muda," salam sang 'pengintai' pada Keiji. Kepalanya sengaja dibuat keluar dari tanaman berkepala seperti mulut.

"Matsunaga Hisahide- _san_!?" seru Keiji terkejut. Dia pun membuka tangannya yang menggenggam itu. Kepala tanaman itu pun terbuka dan melepaskan sebuah wujud lelaki yang masih muda dengan rambut yang berwarna hitam dengan beberapa helai putih menghiasi rambutnya, pakaian seperti jas musim dingin tetapi tipis dengan bahan yang terbuat dari katun yang terjahit rapi, juga tangan berjumlah dua pasang keluar dari pungunggnya—tangan yang lebih tipis dan lebih panjang dari tangan biasanya serta terdapat beberapa helai rambut tajam pada tangan tersebut.

"Hampir saja aku menjadi santapan tanamanmu," ucapnya merapikan pakaiannya. "Sedang apa tuan putri mampir kemari?" goda Hisahide.

"Jangan menyebutku tuan putri," kata Keiji agak tersipu sembari tangannya bergerak dan memasukan semua tanamannya yang ia keluarkan untuk melindunginya ke dalam tanah. "Hanya berjalan-jalan sambil mengunjungi teman," jawab Keiji yang mulai berjalan lagi.

"Teman atau musuh?" sang makhluk bertangan tiga pasang itu mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Aku tidak bisa menganggapmu musuh karena kau tidak pernah melukaiku," kata Keiji hingga mereka tiba di ujung hutan—dimana ujung berupa jurang yang langsung berhadapan dengan sebelah barat.

"Padahal aku laba-laba paling beracun dari pada laba-laba lainnya. Aku bisa membunuh serangga dengan dosis terendah dari racunku. Tapi kau tidak pernah takut akan hal itu," ujar Hisahide berdiri di samping Keiji.

"Memang sudah banyak racun yang pernah kusentuh," Keiji melihat kulitnya sendiri, "Entah kenapa diriku kebal dengan semua itu. Bahkan cairan ini," diraba kulitnya yang agak berminyak akibat pertarungan tadi, "Cairan yang bisa menghancurkan serangga pun bisa menjadi kekuatanku."

"Kau memang beda dengan serangga lain. Kekuatanmu yang mematikan itu membuat dirimu lebih ditakuti daripada tanaman beracun. Apa kau tidak takut pada dirimu sendiri?"

Pertanyaan yang membuat Keiji agak terkejut. "Takut...? Aku hampir tidak tahu apa itu takut," ucap Keiji sedih.

Ingin menghibur Keiji, Hisahide memiliki ide untuk mengerjainya—meskipun ada sedikit niat jahat dalam dirinya. "Akan aku tunjukan rasa takut itu seperti apa." Hisahide berdiri di belakang Keiji dan memeluk pinganganya dari belakang. "Seperti ini rasa takut itu," Hisahide mendekati leher Keiji lalu menciumnya serta menjilatnya. Keiji bergerak sedikit karena rasa gelitik di lehernya.

"Rasanya geli?" tanya Keiji.

"Kau belum bisa merasakannya?" Hisahide bergerak lagi. Satu pasang tangannya yang lain bergerak ke dada Keiji. Pelan dan perlahan, dari pinggang ke perut dan semakin atas, "Sudah ada rasa takut?"

"Masih terasa geli...," meskipun agak tidak enak, Keiji masih belum menunjukan wajah takutnya.

"Oh, ayolah," tangan Hisahide sudah menyentuh dada Keiji. "Jangan buat aku melakukan hal yang lebih jauh."

"Benar! Kau hanya membuatku semakin sesak karena kau terlalu dekat denganku!" Keiji mulai memberontak.

"Seperti ini pun kau masih belum merasa ketakutan?" Hisahide meremas keras kedua dada Keiji.

"Uh! Sesak! Kau bukan membuatku takut—ah!—malah membuatku kesakitan!"

Hisahide belum menyerah. Ia ingin membuat Keiji takut. "Maaf Keiji," ucapnya lalu tangan lainnya yang masih bebas perlahan meraba paha Keiji lalu membuka rok gaunnya.

Bukannya takut, Keiji malah kesal. Cairan kental kembali aktif pada tubuhnya. Hisahide segera menjauh meskipun sempat menyentuh cairan itu—terlihat dari tangannya yang sedikit melepuh. "Kau lakukan itu berkali-kali, tetap saja tidak dapat membuatku takut," jelas Keiji agak marah.

Hisahide pun menyerah. "Yah~ sudah tiga tahun kita berteman dan sudah berapa sering aku melakukan itu padamu. Tapi kau sama sekali tidak takut. Malah aku yang takut kalau kau mengeluarkan cairan itu."

"Tanganmu tidak apa?"

"Luka seperti ini masih bisa kusembuhkan dengan racunku," dengan tangan dari punggungnya itu, Hisahide menyuntikan suatu cairan ke tangannya. Dalam sekejap, luka ditangannya menghilang. "Dengan wujudmu yang seperti itu, para predator pasti kesusahan memangsamu. Karena itu, bukannya aku tidak mau menyerangmu, tetapi aku memang tidak bisa."

"Jadi kau akan memangsaku kalau aku tidak mematikan!?" seru Keiji kaget.

"Tidak juga, sih...,"

Keiji pun kembali menundukan kepalanya, "Ah~ tapi aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi saat aku menjadi kupu-kupu nanti."

"Akankah cairan itu hilang dari tubuhmu? Kalau tidak salah, ada kupu-kupu yang semasa ulatnya senang makan tanaman beracun. Dan saat menjadi kupu-kupu, racun itu bukan di tubuhnya lagi tetapi di sayapnya."

"Kenapa kau menjelaskan itu padaku?" tanya Keiji menoleh pada Hisahide.

Hisahide mendekati Keiji lalu mengangkat wajah Keiji menghadapnya, "Agar aku bisa mendekatimu lebih dalam lagi, Keiji," ucap Hisahide dengan nada suara yang dalam, "Izinkan aku memilikimu bukan sebagai pemangsa dan mangsa. Tetapi sebagai pasangan jantan dan betina."

"HAA? Ka—kau... maksudmu... aku... kau... kita...," Keiji menjadi gagap dengan pernyataan Hisahide. Hisahide mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Keiji. Keiji membalasnya dengan tatapan bingung, "Ma—matsunaga- _san_?"

"Aku tahu ini disebut 'dosa'. Tapi, aku mencintaimu, Keiji."

"Se—sejak kapan...?"

"Sudah setahun lamanya," mata Hisahide melemas melihat manisnya kupu-kupu yang masih menjadi larva itu.

"Matsunaga- _san_... sudahlah...," Keiji mulai mundur. Darah dalam dirinya mulai terpompa cepat.

Hisahide mendorongnya sampai ke pohon yang ada dibelakang Keiji. "Keiji...," Hisahide mengelus pipi Keiji pelan. Keiji hanya menutup mata dan membiarkan Hisahide menyentuhnya. Hisahide melihat Keiji memjamkan mata erat-erat, mendekati telinga Keiji lalu berbisik, "Sudah takut?"

Keiji tersadar dengan apa yang dilakukan Hisahide pada dirinya, "Jadi yang tadi... Cuma bercanda!?" seru Keiji tidak terima dengan perlakuan Hisahide yang membuat jantung berdetak kencang.

"Tidak juga," dengan cepat Hisahide mencium Keiji lalu memainkan lidahnya di dalam mulut Keiji.

"Mmh—hamm..." Keiji yang tidak bisa menerima ciuman dadakan itu membalasnya dengan kekuatan yang ia miliki. Selang beberapa detik, Keiji akhirnya menyerah dan membiarkan lidahnya dilumat Hisahide. "Buah!" dilepas ciuman itu dari mulut Keiji hingga membentuk benang tipis diantara lidah mereka.

"Meskipun mematikan," Hisahide mengelap mulutnya, "Mulutmu tetap manis seperti beri ya, Keiji."

"Matsunaga- _san_!" seru Keiji tidak terima dengan perlakuan Hisahide tadi. "Kau tadi serius atau hanya berusaha menghibur?" kata Kejii kesal dengan wajah memerah.

"Soal cinta? Ya...," jawab Hisahide sambil mengelus bibir Keiji lembut.

"Tapi... seperti yang kau bilang tadi—itu 'dosa'. Apalagi aku seorang putri mahkota...,"

"Ironisnya aku juga putra mahkota."

Keiji menatap Hisahide setelah mendengar kata putra mahkota. "Laba-laba melakukan sistem karajaan juga?"

"Ya...," Hisahide menjauh dari Keiji lalu menatap langit. "Jika kita saling mencintai, kita akan dianggap yang paling hina oleh rakyatnya..."

Keiji mendekati Hisahide lalu berdiri di sampingnya, "Sayangnya... aku tidak punya rasa apa-apa padamu. Maaf ya."

Jleb!

Suara lembut yang mengeluarkan sakrasme, hati Hisahide terasa tertusuk. "Keiji, aku..."

"Apalagi beda umur kita. Tujuh tahun itu... cukup jauh. Seperti gadis yang menikahi om-om," lanjut Keiji memotong perkataan Hisahide.

Jleb! Jleb!

"Cu—cukup Keiji...," Hisahide memalingkan wajahnya sambil memegang dadanya.

"Bahkan aku merasa kau seperti bapaku!" ucap Keiji tersenyum semangat.

Jleb! Jleb! Jleb!

"(Bapa?)" Hisahide mematung sambil memasang muka datar dengan air mata yang turun seperti air terjun. "Makanya...," Hisahide yang sudah kembali tenang menghadap Keiji lalu meraih wajahnya, "Selagi aku masih belum berkumis dan berkeriput, cepatlah jadi kupu-kupu. Biar aku bisa memilikimu."

"Apaan sih! Tapi tetap saja...," Keiji melepas tangan Hisahide dari pipinya, "Kalau aku menjadi kupu-kupu sebelum Mitsunari memiliki anak, aku akan menjadi ratu. Waktu kita bertemu akan semakin sedikit. Mengunjungiku pun, kau tidak bisa karena kau dilarang untuk datang ke tempat _insecta_."

"Karena aku _Archnoidea_..."

"Ya..."

Keheningan sesaat terjadi diantara mereka sampai Hisahide angkat bicara. "Keiji... kau... akan kawin?"

Keiji menggeleng. "Aku tidak bisa melahirkan anak kalau belum menjadi kupu-kupu."

"Kapan kau bisa memiliki sayap?"

"Katanya... sampai ganti kulitku yang ketujuh selesai..."

"Ketujuh?" ucap Hisahide agak terkejut. "Bukannya ganti kulit kupu-kupu itu lima kali?"

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa ganti kulitku tujuh kali. Aku bahkan makan nektar meskipun masih larva. Lagipula, kalau soal kawin, ada penggantiku untuk Mitsunari," kata Keiji lalu berbalik badan.

"Siapa?"

"Aku tidak tahu," jawab Keiji mengangkat bahu. "Tenang. Ini ganti kulitku yang ke tujuh kok!"

Hisahide hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Oh ya, sudah waktunya!" ucap Keiji terkejut saat melihat langit yang berwarna jingga. "Aku sudah ditunggu. Jadi, aku harus pergi!"

"Tunggu, Keiji!" Hisahide menjulurkan benangnya ke suatu pohon lalu ditariknya—sebuah kamera yang terlilit oleh benang Hisahide. "Sebelum kau pulang, seperti biasa...," ucap Hisahide mengayun-ayunkan benda yang sedang dipegangnya itu.

"Ya ampun. Teknologi memang merepotkan!" ucap Keiji lalu mendekat pada Hisahide. Mereka pun memasang senyum. Saat...

Jprek!

Hisahide dengan cepat mencium pipi Keiji hingga wajah Keiji yang tersenyum berubah kaget. "Matsunaga- _san_!" seru Keiji tidak terima sampai wajahnya memerah. Dengan cepat, Hisahide pun kabur dan berayun masuk ke dalam hutan. "Sampai jumpa, bidadari!" pamitnya sekaligus godanya.

Keiji hanya menggeleng di tempat. Ia pun mengeluarkan benda tipis sepertu yang dibawa Sakon sebelum dari roknya yang sebenarnya berkantong. "Astaga! Jam 4 lebih! Aku bisa dimarahi oleh Mitsunari kalau telat!" Keiji segera berlari dan bergerak menggunakan tanaman-tanamannya untuk sampai di istana, Istana Kupu-kupu sekaligus ' _Insecta Capital'_.

* * *

Istana Kupu-kupu. Berdiri sejak kupu-kupu memiliki tubuh yang 'sempurna' dan akal budi serta kekuatan yang diluar logika. Tempat ini juga disebut sebagai Pusat Serangga— _Insecta Capital_ —karena saat ini kupu-kupu dianggap paling kuat daripada serangga yang lain. Semua serangga setuju dengan kupu-kupu yang menjadi pemimpin kecuali satu serangga, lebah. Mereka sudah sangat lama menjadi musuh karena kejadian masa lalu. Bahkan jejak dan sarang mereka sudah tak terlihat lagi. Alasan lain kenapa kupu-kupu dipilih menjadi pemimpin karena sifat mereka yang lebih baik daripada lebah.

Dan saat ini, kerajaan itu dipimpin oleh seorang raja muda yang memakai pakaian tertutup terbuat dari bunga violet, rambut putih yang lebih panjang pada bagian poni, juga mahkota dari bunga _lilac_. Terlihat dirinya sedang menunggu kedatangan seseorang.

"Kemana saja mereka...," ucapnya kesal sambil menyilangkan tangan di depan dada.

Sementara diluar gerbang, Sakon bersembunyi ketakutan melihat ekspresi tuannya sedang kesal. "Gawat! Mitsunari- _sama_ pasti marah besar kalau aku tidak membawa pulang Keiji- _san_! Huaa! Tolong aku!" Sakon bersedih sendiri diluar gerbang sampai akhirnya, ia memberanikan diri menghadap tuannya. Berjalan pelan sambil meremas roknya ketakutan.

Sang Raja berpakaian violet itu menyambutnya dengan tatapan kesal. "Sakon!" panggilnya dengan nada membentak.

"A—Ampun _ndoro_!" Sakon langsung sujud minta ampun sambil menyatukan kedua telapaknya. "Sa—saya akan lebih cepat lagi datangnya!" ucapnya gemetar.

"Mana Keiji?"

Pertanyaan yang membuat Sakon berkedingat dingin. Matana terbuka lebar, jantungnya bergerak cepat, otaknya tak bisa berpikir untuk menjawab. "I—itu... anu..."

"Mana!?" tegas Mitsunari.

"A—anu..."

"Disini, Mitsunari!" seru sebuah suara yang membuat Sakon langsung mengucapkan syukur. "Keiji- _san_!" seru Sakon lalu berlari dan memeluk Keiji. "Penyelamatku!"

"O—oi. Kau kenapa?" ucap Keiji bingung.

"Keiji, kau kemana saja! Hideyoshi- _sama_ sebentar lagi akan datang dan kau masih belum bersiap!?" Mitsunari menggelang sambil berdecak-decak.

"Hehehe... aku sedang jalan-jalan. Oi, Mitsunari, berhentilah memanggilnya Hideyoshi- _sama_. Kau itu raja—Raja Kupu-kupu—yang kedudukannya lebih tinggi daripada _insecta_ manapun. Kumbang badak itu tidak sebanding denganmu!" ujar Keiji.

"Sudahlah! Jangan memancing emosiku. Wajar saja kalau kau bilang begitu karena kau rivalnya," ucap Mitsunari munyudahi perdebatan yang sudah biasa ia lakukan dengan Keiji selama hidupnya. Tiba-tiba,

Tring!

Sebuah bunyi dari ponsel Mitsunari. Dia langsung membuka ponselnya dan melihat apa yang terjadi. "Huwo! Hideyoshi- _sama_ naik kereta badak dari pohon jati!" Mitsunari menjadi heboh sendiri. Sebuah gambar seseorang sedang berfoto dan menyebarkannya di sabuah akun bernama _Inseckilo_.

"Kau mengaguminya sampai seperti itu, Mitsunari?" tanya Keiji memasang wajah pasrah.

"Seseorang mengagumi seseorang bukannya hal yang wajar?" tanya balik Mitsunari dengan wajah kesal. "Lebih baik ganti bajumu sebelum Hidyoshi sama datang!"

"Menurutku pakaian itu lebih cocok untuknya, Mitsunari," seru sebuah suara yang membuat Mitsunari terbelalak.

"Suara ini...," Mitsunari melihat pintu istana terbuka lebar. Sesosok yang bertubuh besar terlihat seperti siluet karena cahaya dibelakangnya yang menyilaukan.

"Cahaya dewa~," ucap Keiji melihatnya dengan wajah datar sementara Mitsunari memukul kepala Keiji dengan tetap memasang wajah kagum. "Wadaw! Aku pun kau pukul!?" Keiji melipat tanganya kesal.

"Sang Raja Kumbang, Kumbang Badak—Toyotomi Hideyoshi, telah tiba!" seru pengawal kupu-kupu kepada Mitsunari. Sosok yang berambut coklat, berwajah tegas, bertubuh besar dan berpakaian mengkilap dari tumbuhan yang diberi minyak yang menjadi jubahnya serta cangkang hitam sebagai _armor_ -nya itu berjalan pelan ke arah Mitsunari. Lelaki yang memiliki tanduk di dahinya itu memberi hormat pada Mitsunari. "Salam, Rajaku."

"Tak usah seformal itu padaku, Hideyoshi- _sama_!" Mitsunari membalas hormat Hideyoshi sementara Sakon dan Keiji serta pengawal yang ada di ruangan memberi hormat pula pada Sang Kumbang.

"Satu-satunya makhluk terindah di taman ini adalah kalian, para kupu-kupu. Sudah sepantasnya kami mengagumi keindahan kalian seperti dewa," Hideyoshi menuai pujian keagungan untuk para kupu-kupu sedangkan Mitsunari menundukan kepala dan berusaha merendah. "Tidak seperti anda yang memiliki kekuatan mengangkat beban berat. Tenaga anda-lah yang seharusnya diagungkan," Mitsunari membalasnya dengan pujian pula.

Keduanya saling melempar pandang antar pejabat. Meskipun Hideyoshi lebih rendah dari Mitsunari, tinggi badan tidak bisa menentukan statusnya. Mitsunari harus menganggkat kepalanya tinggi-tinggi demi menatap orang di depannya. Sementara Keiji yang mulai merasa bosan, mencari perhatian, "Yu-hu~ kalian tatap-tatapan seperti itu, apa tidak katarak?"

Syat!

Mitsunari menodongkan sebuah senjata berupa tangkai bunga mawar yang ia buat kepada Keiji. Mitsunari juga bisa melakukan hal yang sama seperti Keiji; menumbuhkan bunga dan menggunakannya sebagai senjata. "Jangan ganggu!" tegas Mitsunari menatap tajam Keiji.

"Wo-wow! Itu tajam. Hati-hati," Keiji mengangkat tanganya di dekat pipinya.

"Yo, Keiji. Rivalku yang masih menjadi ulat. Masih dengan kulit yang berminyak ya?" sapa Hideyoshi yang terdengar seperti ejekan.

"Tuh 'kan, melihat Mitsunari kau jadi lupa dengan temanmu sendiri!" rengek Keiji.

"Aku tidak lupa padamu," Hideyoshi mendekati Keiji, "Justru aku lebih dulu memujimu sebelum Mitsunari, 'kan?"

"Hideyoshi?" tatapan Hideyoshi yang lurus memandang Keiji membuatnya bingung.

"Pakaian dari bunga apapun akan selalu cocok untukmu, Keiji," Hideyoshi mendorong Keiji ke tiang terdekat. Keiji terpojok tetapi tidak merasa takut. "Apalagi kalau yang putih ini terlihat," Hideyoshi mengelus lembut paha Keiji.

"Kenapa ya, laki-laki senang mendorong?" ucap Keiji menatap kesal Hideyoshi sambil melipat tangan.

"Memang begitulah laki-laki," Hideyoshi mendekati pipi Keiji lalu menjilatnya. "Rasa mawar. Kau masih larva, tapi sudah berani menyentuh duri tajam ya?" godanya.

"Kau tampak aneh hari ini, Hideyoshi," Keiji berusaha menahan Hideyoshi dengan mendorong dada Hideyoshi.

"Iya, Anda tampak aneh hari ini," kata Mitsunari mendekati ulat dan kumbang badak itu.

"Karena ini yang ingin aku ajarkan padamu," Hideyoshi menjauh dari Keiji lalu menatap Mitsunari, "Mencintai rival sendiri."

Mitsunari dan Keiji terkejut. "Apa maksudnya?"

"Mitsunari, kau tahu 'kan, takhta hanya milik Keiji saat dia menjadi kupu-kupu dan kau tidak akan menjadi raja seterusnya kalau kau belum memiliki pewaris. Kau tahu, posisi diatas para _Insecta_ kini selalu menjadi incaran para serangga. Tetapi, mereka tidak bisa melakukannya kecuali kawin dengan Sang Raja atau Sang Ratu yaitu Kupu-kupu," jelas Hideyoshi.

"Jadi, Hideyoshi- _sama_ akan... menikahi Keiji?" seru Mitsunari membuat kesimpulan.

"Begitu dia menjadi ratu."

"Hideyoshi- _sama_ bilang akan selalu mendukungku. Aku bahkan menjadi penggemar beratmu di setiap akun media sosial yang anda miliki. Kenapa Hideyoshi- _sama_ ingin mengambil posisi itu?" Mitsunari tidak terima jika idolanya tidak mendukungnya.

"Alasan apa yang membuatmu mengidolakanku?"

"Ya, kua kuat! Tubuh anda sehat, besar, tinggi, dan berotot!"

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau masih kurus? Tidak mencoba melakukan hal yang sama sepertiku?"

Hening sejenak.

"Lupakan itu! Hal lain yang membuatku mengagumi anda adalah saat kita mengurus persediaan musim dingin. Anda selalu menyelamatkan kami dari musim dingin yang mematikan. Itu yang membuat saya begitu terkagum-kagum pada anda," Mitsunari mengucapkannya dengan semangat lalu menunduk memberi hormat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Mitsunari? Kau tidak perlu melakukan itu lagi karena sebentar lagi, setelah kau bertemu dengan calon pengantinmu, kau bisa memiliki takhta itu karena akan ada yang melahirkan keturunanmu," ucap Hideyoshi mengangkat Mitsunari dari posisi menunduknya.

"Siapa?"

"Sebuah kejutan. Ini juga bukti bahwa aku mendukungmu untuk menjadi raja," Hideyoshi menoleh ke arah pintu lalu bertepuk tangan tiga kali, "Masuklah!"

Pintu kerajaan yang besar kembali terbuka—seorang wanita bergaun dari bunga matahari dan wajah yang ditutupi kain berjalan mendekati ketiga serangga. Berjalan perlahan seolah memperhatikan hentak kakinya. Tangannya di depan perutnya, dadanya dibusungkan tegap, dan kepalanya seperti ada benda keseimbangan diatasnya hingga keanggunannya semakin menjadi-jadi. Keterampilannya dalam berjalan membuat para pengawal jantan terpesona kepadanya.

Sementara Mitsunari masih fokus melihat sang 'calon mempelai pilihan' dari Hideyoshi masuk, Keiji mendekati Hideyoshi lalu berbisik, "Hideyoshi, kau serius ingin menikahiku?"

"Tidak juga. Tapi, apa salahnya kalau kita mencoba persilangan antara kumbang dan kupu-kupu," balas Hideyoshi berbisik pula.

"Umurmu berapa?"

"Enam belas,"

Keiji mengangguk-angguk. "Lumayanlah~," dan pernyataan itu membuat Hideyoshi menatap bingung Keiji.

"Mitsunari," Hideyoshi bergerak ke belakang sang calon pengantin lalu memegang pundaknya, "Inilah calon pengantin yang aku pilihkan untukmu. Sang penguasa malam yang menerangi alam, dewi terang seterang mentari," Hideyoshi membuka penutup kepalanya perlahan. Menunjukan rambut sedadanya, kemudian bibir indahnya, lalu pipinya, dan mulai mempelihatkan matanya yang indah. "Dia adalah...,"

Sepintas, Mitsunari menunjukan ekspresi bahagia. Tetapi ekspresinya berubah ketika sang gadis mengangkat wajahnya. Bersamaan, Mitsunari dan Keiji menyebut namanya,

"Ieyasu!?"

* * *

Me: Udah disentuhlah... Parahlah... *mimisan*

Keiji: Jangan menggunakan wajah seperti itu!

Beginilah jadinya. Awalnya cuma pengen ngebuat cerita cinta segitiga antara laba-laba(Matsunaga), lebah(Yoshiteru), dan kupu-kupu(Keiji). Tapi jadinya berlebihan terutama bagian sejarah. Panjang banget! Bahkan sangking semangatnya, aku cari-cari serangga yang cocok untuk chara yang lain sampai enek ngeliat serangga *gatal-gatal*. Padahal aku takut sama serangga...

Aduh, kok A/N-nya jadi ngeblank ya? Ga tau mo ngomong apa...

Kalau ada yang mau ditanyakan, silahkan PM atau lewat Review juga boleh. KriSar-nya juga boleh.

RR? BYE! Wew! 6000 kata-lah! Rekor! :v


End file.
